Rollover detection logics circuits are connected with proper sensors and are a used in rollover detections systems, which aim is to deploy an occupant protection devices such as seat belts pretensioners, pop-up roll bars or air bags, especially air bags protecting occupants' heads during a rollover accident.
In many rollover detection systems there are two paths of signal transmission: a main path and an independent arming path, being separate safety logic. An essential purpose of safety logic is to decrease the probability of inadvertent deployment in an event of failure or error in main rollover detection logic. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,800.
Publication WO 03/010034 discloses a rollover determination system comprising a first roll rate sensor, a lateral acceleration sensor and a main controller that determines, whether there is a possibility of rollover of the vehicle on the basis of the roll rate and lateral acceleration of the vehicle. The system comprises also a safety logic for confirming a rollover accident, whose output is summed with an output signal of the main rollover detection logic by means of an AND gate.
An activation of the main rollover detection logic which is not accompanied with an activation of safety logic implies a failure of main logic and may lead to its turning off, which is commonly indicated by flashing a proper control signal on a vehicle control panel.